


Cigarettes and Owls.

by MiraGarak



Category: Twin Peaks
Genre: Dreams, Dysfunctional Family, Light Angst, Other, Surreal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:08:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29612667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiraGarak/pseuds/MiraGarak
Summary: yeah I need help, because I keep making Maddy drabbles when I can't sleep :D
Relationships: Leland Palmer/Sarah Palmer, Maddy Ferguson & Sarah Palmer
Kudos: 1





	Cigarettes and Owls.

She sat down, with a light sigh escaping her as she did this, and with a quick glance to the clock Madeleine made the decision to pull out and light up a cigarette. It's not like she was the only smoker as her cousin had smoked and so did her aunt, and often in great excess as if she needed a massive quantity of stress relief. Something that Maddy had started to guess had something to do with her uncle now knowing he had murdered a man in cold blood all because he heard that the man may have been responsible for the death of Laura, which he has since been cleared of and Leland has for the time being been released and cleared as well.

Surely it was out of love and simply blind anguish? A doubt in the back of her mind came around as she felt like it was something so much more than that. But it wasn't really her place and she'd rather not disturb him and ask since he is currently asleep upstairs along with Sarah. Who to her knowledge was now on sleeping pills since all she did was scream and protest sleeping until the murderer was found. Which so far, he hadn't been found and to her knowledge the traces leading to him were very thin.

It seemed as if she hadn't taken them, since Sarah suddenly strolled down the stairs and stared at Maddy with a look of genuine surprise. "Does every single woman in this house smoke now?" She'd ask, as she sat down across from her and simply frowned. "Well- Well.. honestly aunt Sarah, I've smoked for a long time now.." All she did was nod, since she'd long known about it from the empty cartons often hidden in the trash that weren't the brand she smoked and before Laura properly began her addiction, of which she had many.  
"If you want me to put it out, I will." to which the answer was 'no' and the subject was dropped as they simply sat there in silence, in the dark. Before Sarah, finally spoke again and sounded as if she was going to cry. "Maddy-? Please don't leave me like my Laura did.." What could she say? Especially when she planned to go home in a few days since really all she had come for was a funeral that she'd dreaded coming to because of her appearance being so similar to Laura's. "I won't, but you know I have to go home eventually..." The woman nodded, and eventually fell asleep there in the chair. After a bit a blanket was placed upon her and Maddy went outside and smoked as she looked up at the night sky and smiled, before immediately flinching as an owl hooted at her and stared with it's all knowing eyes, practically boring right into her soul to see her sins and mistakes. 

"I'll miss Twin Peaks, but I'll be back." She whispered, as a promise to herself that she truly did intend to keep. And if only she could… But the realm of the Lodge had other plans, plans she could only dream of during the night.


End file.
